100 Themes Challenge: 1 Introduction
by Steffie1
Summary: Newly employed Igroth met Count Duckula's family for the first time. While he had entertained his guests he discovered something quite interesting about his young Master. That little detail made Igorth determined to change the young Master's life forever


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Count Duckula fan-fic

This is just a little ficlet for the 100 themes challenge.

Credit goes to Shychick for Duckula's first name. I really like it too; and also loved the irony if that's his first name.

Igorth, Count Duckula. Uncle Vlad and all related characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

*800 years ago*

When Count Duckula had mentioned that his relatives were coming to visit and that his staff must clean up the castle before they arrived, Igorth wasn't looking forward to it at all. He was also confused when the mallard asked that he mustn't gawk at the family, but had crossed that off as them being very weird in character. When Nanny and Igorth were finished with cleaning up the castle, the doorbell rang. Igorth answered the door and was surprised to see that in front of him were vampire ducks. They seemed a bit surprised to see him to. They actually looked happy for a moment until they saw the master of the castle. That had puzzled the elderly vulture.

Igorth felt self-conscience as he noticed the young master's relatives seem to eye him as he went and helped himself for a goblet of the red liquid they were drinking. He quickly checked to see if his long-sleeved tunic had any stains on. Nope, there were none. He touched his hair; and it was in place. He breathed on the palm of his hand and sniffed. No, no bad breath. He even sniffed his upper arm. No, he didn't stink either. So, why were they staring at him? He looked behind him to see whether they were staring at Nanny. No, that wasn't that either since she was talking to Aunt Lucrezia. So, why were they staring at him?

When Count Duckula excused himself out of the living room, Uncle Vlad cleared his throat and gestured with his finger that Igorth should come closer.  
>"How may I help you, sir?" Igorth asked as he came close.<br>"May you please humour me and give me your name?" Uncle Vlad asked as he sat down with a fresh new goblet of red liquid in his hand.  
>"My name is Igorth, sir."<br>"What is the name of the housekeeper?"  
>"Her real name is Emma, but we tend to call her Nanny instead."<br>"When did my nephew hire you?"  
>"Two months ago. Nanny and I were looking for employment. No one wanted to hire us, so we decided to try the castle on top of the hill. When Master Duckula answered it, he assumed that you had sent us to his castle to be his staff."<p>

Uncle Vlad looked thoughtful for a moment. After a long minute, he took a large gulp from his goblet. Igorth watched in amazement as the goblet floated from the vampire's hand and onto the table.  
>"I thought as much. Guess that butler and housekeeper I had sent were scared off when they heard that they would be working in Castle Duckula."<br>"But, why wouldn't they want to work here? The woods below were delightfully dark and eerie." Igorth asked as he sat down opposite of his master's uncle.  
>"Have you wondered why we are vampires?" Uncle Vlad asked as he stretched his arm to gesture his family that was behind him.<br>"Yes, I must admit that I was intrigued that you looked quite different compared to the young Master."

"Well, that is because we are from Nigel's father's side instead of his mother's."  
>"What do you mean, sir?"<br>"Little Nigel is living proof why a vampire mustn't play with his food."  
>"But, why doesn't the young Master show signs that he's a dhampir?"<br>"I personally believe that maybe he had more of a mortal side than vampire side. I believe it is also dormant. One must just find a way to wake it up."

"Are you suggesting-" Igorth began, but was silenced when Uncle Vlad wrapped his arm around Igorth's shoulder and brought him closer to him.  
>"Yes, I am. You are a necromancer or alchemist, correct? Don't try to deny it; the family had sensed that aura of dark magic around you. That's why were quite intrigued by you."<br>"Yes, I am. What would you like me to do, sir?"  
>"Turn the young master into a true vampire; so that he can finally embrace his roots as a vampire!"<br>"I shall do so without hesitation!"

"When Nigel becomes a true vampire, you and Nanny shall be accepted into our family as one as our own. We shall protect and assist you when our nephew can't. Only on one condition: make sure that every single time we come to Castle Duckula for a family reunion that Nigel's a true vampire. Otherwise we just have to bite him to release his vampire side. Is that a deal, Igorth?" the vampire asked as he held out his hand for the vampire to shake.  
>"It's a deal, sir." Igorth grinned mischieviously as he shook Uncle Vlad's hand.<p>

The End 


End file.
